


sweetest sweet

by linsda



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [3]
Category: Karmaland
Genre: Azúcar, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, flores, soft, y muchos colores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsda/pseuds/linsda
Summary: esto iba a ser más dramático pero terminó muy rápido y soft xd qué contraste con el cap anterior
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995406
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	sweetest sweet

Vegetta era fácil de sacar de quicio, si las cosas no se hacían o no salían como él lo quería era probable que el amante de morado terminara ligeramente molesto o irritado. Pero al fin y al cabo era un ser lleno de paciencia, después de todo su pareja era la persona más molesta que jamás había conocido. A Rubén le gustaba molestarle constantemente, y la verdad era que ambos se divertían con ello. Aunque claro, había veces en las que Rubius se pasaba y tenía que disculparse seriamente con Vegetta, y éste no tardaría mucho en perdonarle. Sin embargo, con el híbrido era otro cuento.

Se enojaba constantemente y hacía pleito por casi todo, era como un niño. Y así como un niño, era increíblemente resentido.

Ese era un aspecto que generalmente causaba discusiones entre ambos, y en la mayoría de las veces vegetta tendría razón y el rubio aceptaría que solo estaba exagerando y que todo estaba bien. Excepto esta vez.

Rubius sostenía firmemente que Vegetta se había pasado de la raya. Y si en parte híbrido también tenía la culpa, estaba enormemente enojado con Samuel por ser tan insensible y “correcto”, dejando en segundo plano sus sentimientos, o al menos, así lo veía el mitad oso.

—Ya, hombre, que Vegetta ya se ha disculpado, ¿Cuánto más piensas estar enfadado? Tú has hecho cosas peores. —comenzó a decirle Alexby en la heladería de Karmaland, haciéndole compañía y entrando en el papel de amigo consejero. Lo cierto es que solo estaba ahí por el helado gratis.

—Ya, pero eso no quita que lo que hizo estuvo feo, pudo al menos habérmelo dicho y no hacerlo a mis espaldas aprovechando mi ausencia.

—Eres un dramático.

—Se supone que debes estar de mi lado.

—Sólo estoy aquí por el helado.

—Quiero a mi panda de vuelta.

Alexby le dio una mordida grande antes de tirar la bomba. —Sinceramente creo que Vegetta tiene razón, lo hubieses terminado matando de una u otra forma. —se sobresaltó cuando el contrario golpeó la mesa con sus palmas al levantarse y dejar el local mientras le gritaba mil y un impropios. 

Menos mal cobraban cuando pedían la orden.

* * *

Al salir Rubius bufó al divisar a su novio con el que se mantenía distante en compañía de Fargan y Luzu, este sintió su mirada y suspiró entre divertido y afligido por la situación. Se disculpó con sus amigos y siguió a su pareja hasta su casa.

—¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? No quiero hablar contigo. —Volteó hacia él cruzado de brazos, recargándose en uno de los árboles cercano a su hogar flotante.

—Doblas, ya fue suficiente, quiero que me dejes hablar y aclarar las cosas —comenzó, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras y sin acercarse al rubio para evitar volver a ponerlo hostil. La última vez, en cuanto el híbrido descubrió la desaparición de su adorable panda y que el culpable había sido el ojimorado, se había enojado tanto que ignoró las torpes disculpas de su pareja y sus explicaciones. Seguía molesto, pero al menos ya estaba calmado. —Es ilegal tener un panda.

—Joder. 

Vegetta le sujetó del brazo y por suerte el medio oso no hizo amago de zafar su agarre, sin embargo le dedicó una mirada retadora, haciéndole sonreír levemente.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, triple duque? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Eres adorable.

—Ya suéltame —lo hizo, y para sorpresa suya, el guerrero más fuerte de karmaland se sentó en el césped y dio unas palmadas al frente indicando que hiciera lo mismo. —No. No siempre haré todo lo que digas como si tus palabras fueran la ley.

—Bueno…

—Shhh calla, no.

—Chiqui…

—No me mires así, bobo. Quiero a mi panda de vuelta.

—Siéntate —Le pidió, y Rubén lo hizo sólo porque la tranquilidad y voz suave del mayor también lo tranquilizaba y abría sus puertas del diálogo. Vegetta le tomó de las manos, y se dejó consentir por sus caricias. Se derritió por sus preciosos ojos amatistas que reflejaban culpa y tristeza incapaces de hacer contacto visual, por sus labios haciendo una mueca intentando formular las palabras que quería expresar, y sus dedos tocándolo con timidez.

—¡Fuck! ¡¿Por qué eres tan bonito?! —gritó al aire y separó sus manos antes de tomarlo del rostro y acercar sus labios a los suyos. Extrañaba esos dulces y suaves labios que no había probado desde hace un par de semanas, pues desde que llegó sólo le gritó e ignoró, algo muy tanto de su parte al extrañarlo muchísimo.

Se separaron, pero el híbrido siguió repartiendo pequeños y tiernos besos por el rostro del mayor entre gruñidos y palabras que no entendía.

—Ahm, ¿sigues enojado?

—Por supuesto que si, tonto. Pudiste decirme que te lo llevarías, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba por él? casi me pongo a llorar y ponía carteles por todo el pueblo, incluso llamé a la policía y fue entonces que alexby me dijo que te vió dejando un pequeño panda en el zoológico. Y lo que me dijiste estuvo feo, no es mi culpa que mis animales… —no terminó la frase.

—Lo lamento, no había pensado en siquiera avisarte, tampoco era mi intención abusar de la confianza que me diste para entrar a tu casa y cuidar de tus mascotas como tu lo hiciste hace mucho con mis dinosaurios. Y también lamento mucho lo que te dije, no lo decía en serio y no pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho y-

—Bueno, ya , ya, ya no importa —le abrazó notando cómo su lindo novio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y enrollarse con las palabras. Vegetta era fuerte e inteligente, lo adoraba muchísimo, pero dentro de ese fuerte caparazón había un ser humano con un corazón muy grande y sensible. —No te preocupes más por eso, ya me lo pagarás más tarde vegetitta.

El nombrado le dio un golpe suave en el hombro. —Eres tontísimo.

**Author's Note:**

> esto iba a ser más dramático pero terminó muy rápido y soft xd qué contraste con el cap anterior


End file.
